


fire down below

by wildalyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildalyss/pseuds/wildalyss
Summary: 3x06 - Red Sky At Morning ; Dean and Bela return from upstairs a little frazzled.





	fire down below

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a huge Dean/Bela shipper according to my old Supernatural fics. Written with a prompt and for an LJ user.   
Prompt: "lipstick" / #28 - enjoy ( 100_prompts )  
Written For: bridgestars

"Well sweetheart, I don't need your kind of help."

Dean's really reconsidering that last statement because right now with her lips up against his throat he really, really needs this kind of help. Her lips start sucking on a pulse point and his breathing becomes shallow.

His clarity flies right out the window as he grabs her arms and shoves her against the wall, tearing her lips from his neck. His mouth fits over hers and shoves her harder into the paneled door.

She let out a low moan as presses up against her. A quick knock on the door pulls them back into reality.

“Excuse me, miss? Sir?” It was the dope of security guard again. Quickly flattening her hair and straightening out her dress, Bela composed herself.

“Be right out.” She called out and shortly after they heard footsteps journey back down the hall. “Well better be off. Spirits to banish and all.” And with that she turned quickly on her heal and exited the room. Dean let out a breath and followed her downstairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he sees Sam heading towards him, Gert following behind. He sees his brothers amused expression.

“Hey Dean?” Sam lets out a low chuckle.

“What?"

“Uh, nice lipstick. What color is that exactly?”


End file.
